


My Lover Was Born In Blood

by seventhminute



Category: True Detective
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Marty, I think it's kind of romantic actually, M/M, Sick Character, Top Rust - Freeform, mental control maybe, painful sex maybe, self-identification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhminute/pseuds/seventhminute
Summary: 少数人生来强大，他们从母亲的身体里爬出来肩负父亲的责任。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	My Lover Was Born In Blood

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇跳大神，写飘了，很飘。跟克总没啥关系，我驾驭不了他老人家(|3[▓▓]。

Rust最近不对劲，很不对劲。

这不是什么‘因为你是个条子所以你才会有所察觉’的狗屁理论，这是动物的本能。人类在漫长的岁月中不断蜕变，而古老的先天行为忠诚相随，如同母亲保护她出世的孩子。所以Marty能感觉到，明显地感觉到，而他周围的同事显然没有。

或许废物不值得拥有母亲。

“操！”

Marty触电般地抽回手，可好笑的是，是他主动给Rust递的咖啡。现在深色的热饮撒了对方一身，像血液风干在衬衣上，但那明明还冒着热气。

“...抱歉伙计。”

“没关系。”

Rust深深地看了他一眼然后起身走向更衣室。Marty不喜欢这样，那种眼神，有点像他审讯那些垃圾时候的眼神，但又区别于那样...操！Marty形容不出来，他觉得胃里难受极了，像有只邪恶的小杂种拿着它肮脏的爪子在里头抓。

“嘿兄弟，你还好吧？你最近看上去不对劲极了。”

这句话不应该对着他说！

“带着你滑稽的胡子滚一边去！...我很好lutz，抱歉。”

“好吧...或许你该放松一下。”

瘦个子警探拍了拍他的肩膀，Marty感到疲倦极了，他最近变得敏感又易怒，或许他真的应该放松一下。

Rust从更衣间里走出来，那件可怜的衬衫被他拿在手上——他换了一件新的。其实也到下班点了，Marty拖拖拉拉地敲着手指下的按键，他刚才跟那帮家伙约好了，只是现在他还不知道怎么跟Rust说。

“...嘿rust..今天先不跟你一块了，我要跟lutz他们上酒馆喝一轮。”

“..好的。”

这似乎很顺利，Marty在那辆红色皮卡开离自己的视野之后才小心地呼吸上一口。

好吧现在是这样的情况。

Maggie跟自己分开了，虽然在Erath案结束后他们复合了一段时间——为了孩子，毕竟拥有一个英雄警探父亲或者丈夫算不上一件坏事，但是他们发现这做不到...好吧，Maggie发现这做不到，她是个美丽又强大的女性，比起四个人绑在一起相互折磨，当机立断地分开显然是最好的一条路线，而这次他也顺从了，没什么好理由反对的不是吗？

跟上回一样，同样没什么理由的，Marty从家里离开后就搬进了Rust的公寓里，不过这次他俩平分了租金——在Marty的强烈要求下，他把那辆维多利亚皇冠留给了Maggie，毕竟他的现任室友拥有一辆皮卡，他们还在同一个地点上班。

从什么时候发现不对劲的呢？Marty再次解决了一扎啤酒，他现在有点迷糊了，他说不好，谁他妈能描述清楚那种虚无缥缈的危机感！或许从他每天半夜里莫名其妙地惊醒，手臂上起一层鸡皮疙瘩的时候开始？天！他总感觉有人在看着他睡觉！

“嘿marty，你要怎么回去？要给你家tax man打电话吗？”

“操！臭猪猡给老子闭嘴！”

Marty听见周围发出了一阵惊讶的抽气声——操！好极了！

最近他跟Rust仿佛互换了角色，在Erath案之后，那帮脑残货开始跟Rust打起招呼甚至开起玩笑来，而Rust居然也会回应他们，而自己？现在他们跟他一块喝酒是基于以前的‘拇指笑话’们。

Marty从来都是敏感又易怒的，如果真要这么说的话。只不过这只对特定的人，他能分清谁是狼谁是羊好吗，可现在他对无辜的蠢羊们也喷射怒火，就像个该死的发了疯的牧羊犬！

之后的情况Marty不是很清楚，他把自己彻底灌醉了，在他要了几杯伏特加之后。不过应该是Rust来了，开着他那辆血色的死亡之车，羔羊们集体把牧羊犬献给恶狼。

“我知道你想做什么，但别这样好吗？”

Marty模糊地记得自己搂住那人的脖子冲他耳边说道，可对方只不过沉默地搂着他把他带上了车。嘈杂的人音逐渐逝去，理智随着寂静回归，但Marty不想动弹。

“rust，我不要死。”

“你不会的，marty。”

好像下雨了，他仰头望向沉寂的黑布，微凉的液体打在脸上，白色的建筑物伫立在他面前——他们到了，这有点像某个婚礼现场，Marty好笑地想到。

Marty感觉自己被人分开，在浴室里，身体里有温热的水流进来，Rust替他清洗了身子。之后他被对方放在一楼的那张床垫上，其实二楼有真正的床，他买了，如果对方想的话，他可以把他绑在上面。但是他没有，Marty从来就猜不透Rust的下一步。

“唔...”

Rust吻住了下面的人，Marty也回吻了过去，从浴室出来他就是光着身子，他把腿抬高缠住上面劲瘦的腰。

这其实很简单，不会做爱的都是该淘汰的废物。这种刻在骨子里的行为，绝大多数的生物们拿它用来做无意义的繁殖，少数的拿它作为交换或者绑定维持的工具，而剩下的那些极少数...靠！鬼知道他想干什么！

有柱状物挤进了身体，应该是Rust的阴茎，这不疼，就是堵得要命，下体钝钝的——所以这就是雌性被外物入侵的感觉？

“还好吗marty？”

“嗯...你动动..”

Marty难耐地扭了一下屁股，他想再说点什么，但是被之后突如其来的抽插堵了回去。阴茎在体内活了起来，肉穴追着它改变自己的形状，Marty的胯被撞击地发酸，那种震感沿着整条脊椎快把整个人都撞散了，两条腿早就缠不动对方的腰，掉到两侧下流地张开着。

“啊啊..慢点！哈啊...你慢点啊混蛋..啊！”

Marty尖叫着去拉扯Rust的头发，另一只手去推那个发狠的腰身，而接下来的情况出乎他的预料——他被Rust反手打了一巴掌，很疼，可以一下折断手的力量不是闹着玩的。屋子里没开灯，但Marty眼前有亮晶晶的物体在闪烁，他的手被Rust扯下来固定在头顶上，下体都被操麻了。

Rust在做什么？操！自己又做了什么！

半夜里被惊醒的余悸此刻无限放大呼啸着一下子冲进脑子，尖叫被恐吓在嗓子眼里，Marty在黑暗中睁大双眼，瞳孔在恐惧中颤抖。

“你能别露出这副表情吗。”

Rust哑哑地说道，眼睛亮得跟狼的眸子似的。操Marty的感觉棒极了，灵魂深处都在爽快颤栗，不过对方总是那样，明明是自愿的却一副被强迫的样子，什么事都要推着他走，过程中还要不断发出质疑——啧，真烦。

“r..rust，停..停下来，求你了...”

仿佛真的听取了对方的诉求一样，Rust停止了动作并且还把老二抽了出来。Marty的屁眼被操得太过，整个一圈发红，肛肉被鸡巴带出来还缩不回去，跟肿了一样在外头挂着。

在失去钳制后，Marty就立刻埋头把自己抱起来，像婴儿般蜷缩着，他不知道Rust干什么去了，下半身的不适都还没脸上那一巴掌来得疼，真的太疼了，他好像被打出血了，胸口闷闷的好想要什么尖锐的东西插进来透透气。Marty挤了一下眼睛，干干的——他才不会哭。

Rust手里握着那套刀具——前几天Marty买的。他回到床垫旁边蹲下，把Marty折起来的身子摊开，接着把手掌覆盖上去，手指穿插在指缝间，如果对方能回应，那会是美好的十指紧扣的画面。

“marty，你能告诉我为什么你要买这套刀具吗？”

什么？

Marty疑惑地侧过头去，Rust把刀套上面的绳结抽开，一排完整的西式刀具出现在他眼前。

“我..我不知道。”Marty机械地张了张嘴。

“昨天晚上我看见你拿着这把刀在割自己的手腕。”

什么！

Rust抽出那把小巧的雕花用的圆角刀递到Marty眼前，接着他拉过两人相连着的手继续追问——“现在能告诉我了吗？”

Marty盯着上面的刀痕，它就卧在自己手腕上而且已经结了痂，但它还是发红的新鲜状态。Rust把手抽出来，他把上面的那层红痂挖掉，依然脆弱的皮肤无力地往外渗出血来。警探感受到了傍晚给Rust递咖啡时触电般得刺痛，他瑟缩了一下但没能挣脱，想说点什么却又被某种力量扼住了咽喉。

Rust给了他叙述的机会，但跟他预料的一样，对方沉默地像只待宰的羔羊。他把手里简直像玩具一样的小刀放下，接着从旁边分别抽出一把剔骨刀和一把砍刀。

“你想要哪把？”Rust把它们举到Marty面前，“我可以用这把从你骨连接处插进去，卸下来会很快，但或许你更喜欢粗暴一点的，直接剁也可以，随你。”

Marty失神地张开嘴，瞳孔不断收缩着，脑子里的机能已经彻底停止，乌拉乌拉往外冒出黑色的浓烟。

“我..我...我更想让你操我。”

“哈！”

Rust笑了，从内心发出来的真实笑意让他差点拿不住刀，他还能说什么，这家伙还是Marty不是吗？

“不行，我已经被你搞软了。”

Rust用刀尖指了指自己蔫了脑袋的阴茎，也不知道Marty有没有适应黑暗能不能看清。

“就这样？...”

Marty嘟囔着朝rust胯下爬了过去，虽然他没做过，但用嘴巴吃鸡巴跟舔冰棍有什么区别。

“嘶——”

Marty被Rust揪着头发往回拖，他本能地去抱住那只行凶的手却又被抓住摁在了床垫上。

“把手摊开Marty。”

“不！”

Marty发出一声惊呼，他上手去抓那泛着银光的刀尖，可这阻止不了什么，细长的刀身轻易穿过指缝，指间的皮肤被锋利的刀刃划破了，又闷又钝的声响提醒着Marty，自己的手掌已被穿透——这不疼，他想。

“把腿分开好吗marty。”

Marty发愣地盯着露在手心上面的刀柄照做了，甚至还有意识地抬高了自己的屁股。Rust面无表情地拿着剩下的那把砍刀，把它粗短的刀把塞进下面操软的洞口中。

“自己能扶着吗。”

甚至都不用对方进一步提示，Marty侧身弯下腰，手从前面穿过大腿一把握住刀刃便开始操起自己来。现在他闻到了，Marty喘着气回想到，跟那一天他爆了那畜生头一样的味道，炸裂的脑袋就像朵盛开的大丽花，大量的血雾飘浮在空气中，他把它们吸到了肺里。碎裂的头骨，捣烂的脑组织，被子弹烧灼的皮肉——操，真脏。

“rust，我有病对不对？”

“不，你没有，你只是喜欢疯一点的。”

Rust俯下身去亲吻钉在床垫上手掌，那甚至都没怎么流血。对方听见他的回答后吃吃地笑了。

“你他妈也有病。”

Rust跨过去绕到Marty背后躺下，他把Marty屁股里的刀柄抽出来扔到一边，大腿内侧已经被割破，肛门那里不知道怎么样，摸着都是湿乎乎的黏腻，他分不清，不过试试就知道了。Rust把发硬的性器挺了进去，怀里的人同时发出一声细碎的黏腻呻吟——所以应该不是很严重。

“个别自作聪明的人把少数不同于其他的行为划分归类，这很闲，marty，你不应该把他们当作一回事。”

Rust细细地吻着对方汗津津的后颈，等他射在Marty里面后，他要顺着脊椎把上面的汗珠全部吻掉。

“嗯啊..我..我肯定把maggie吓坏了..啊哈..”

“她不会的。”

Rust拉过Marty握过刀刃的手，浓厚的铁锈味暗示着上面的口子有多深。

“你要舔舔吗？...哈啊！..我不可能再去操别人了不是吗？”

“只要对方愿意，只要你愿意，‘不可能’这种对未来否定的行为根本就不存在。”

Marty呜咽了一下，他还是哭了，他不再去追问，Rust吻上了那只血乎乎的手掌。快感在体内临近崩溃，Marty扭着屁股往后迎合越来越快的撞击——“射..射进来。”

“我会的marty...”

所以承受射精就是这种感觉？Marty迷糊地感受着，直肠受了刺激在自我收缩，那感觉不坏，Rust在吻他的后背，心脏被一点一点地塞满了，那是很舒服的充实。

Marty摸索着手上的刀柄，故意转动了一下再拔出来，有温热的液体争先恐后地跑出来，Marty感到松快极了。

“把手伸出来。”Marty轻轻推开对方，他直起身子坐起来要求道。

Rust跟着照做，他两现在面对面，Marty划开了对方的掌心然后握住——是之前没有回应的十指紧扣。

“我不是个好丈夫。”Marty眨巴着眼睛说道。

“对clarie来说，我也不是。”

“我之前做不到跟人感同身受...可能将来也不会。”

“嗯哼？”

“我也没有像你这般...你知道的，你可能..不，你要照顾我---从各方面。”

“哇哦过誉了。”

“闭嘴混蛋！..所以——”Marty深深地吸了一口气，肺部的充盈让他有信心接着问下去，“Rustin Spencer Cohle，你是否愿意成为Martin Eric Hart的...伴侣？或许..无论疾病还是健康，或其他任何狗屁东西，都...接纳他，尊重他，直至在某次暗中调查里不小心被人干掉？”

“哇这很有勇气。”

“操！我他妈记得你是他妈的德州来的！虽然这里也差不多......——所以？”

“我愿意Marty。”

Marty觉得此刻应该要有一个吻，但是他们没有。Rust去开了灯，瞬间的明亮让还呆坐在床垫上的人立马眯起眼，Marty把最后一些眼泪当作生理性盐水挤出来。

“操！”

这他妈的跟个凶杀现场一样！

Marty惊讶地打量四周。

人体居然真的能冒出这么多血液后还不休克！

“操！你他妈...”

在看到对方衣着整齐...上面的那些血迹不算！就他妈拉了个裤链掏出根屌后，Marty忍不住骂出声，要知道，自己就跟他妈的刚从子宫里爬出来一样！

“我觉得我们需要清理一下现场。”Rust歪着脑袋，口吻冷静地仿佛一个天生杀手思考今天该换哪种方法藏匿尸体一样，“然后抽空把这张床垫烧了或者扔到一个被人遗忘的地方。”

“操！”

Marty愤怒地抓过一旁的枕头扔了过去，他现在感觉到疼痛了，全身上下都他妈的很疼，屁股那里最疼！

第二天早上一切恢复了正常，Marty觉得。

他不再需要不间断的咖啡来吊起那些快要死去的神经，尽管组里的废物们用比昨天酒馆里更为震惊的眼神打量他——毕竟他的两只手都缠着厚厚的绷带，走路一瘸一拐的，更不用提嘴角还挂着这么明显的一大片乌青——操！那混蛋手劲是真的恐怖！

Marty无所谓地瘪瘪嘴翻开桌子上的案件，Rust今天被请去Abbeville审问某一个垃圾——经过那次，这家伙被追捧地简直跟Sam Spade在世一样。

“嘿Marty，有人找你！”

Marty奇怪地从前台的黑人女专员手里接过电话，他预感得到那头会是谁，不过会有什么能让对方这么迫不及待地跟他说。

“干嘛？”

“...marty，我又出现幻觉了。”

Marty听着那头通过电流传过来的呼吸声耐心等待着让对方说下去。

“我现在眼前有个漩涡，一个巨大的正在转动的黑色漩涡，我想跳进去，你跟我一块吗？”

“...我愿意，伙计。”

Marty轻声回答道。

**Author's Note:**

> 马的车应该是私人的维多利亚皇冠吧，错了就...（摊手）  
> 父亲的肩负什么的我记得开头马有提到过，形容锈的某种能力？（authority or vigilance）但对自身的这种力量又极具掌控力，总之他们分开的那段时间里，小马真的很大彻大悟（老母亲式欣慰）（按我理解）  
> 比起死亡还是喜欢互相依偎着破破烂烂地活着啊（毕竟加菲好可爱的♥）[→此废柴写手拥有一大堆性癖但写起文来却极其谨慎←]  
> 还有我再也不写一发爽式的打炮文了，再打下去正经谈恋爱就要流产了（不）  
> 最近在忙着准备开学需要回归三次元，不过应该不会太久。
> 
> 注：Sam Spade为马耳他之鹰（The Maltese Falcon）里的主角，冷酷无情，他里面的搭档还gg了...（安利脸）


End file.
